


Some Things Never Change

by inevitabledrarry



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, Drarry Discord Writers Corner Drabble Challenge, Fluff, Gen, HARRY'S SICK, M/M, Professor Draco Malfoy, Professor Harry Potter, Sick Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 17:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16122896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inevitabledrarry/pseuds/inevitabledrarry
Summary: This was written for the drarry discord monthly drabble challenge!Prompt: Return to HogwartsWord count: 191Thanks to my beta cubed!





	Some Things Never Change

“I can’t  _ believe _ you! We only just got here and you have already gone and pulled this stunt,” Draco tells his partner vehemently. “I can only imagine what was going on in that thick head of–”

 

“Draco, I’m fine! Look at me,” Harry replies helplessly as he tries to get up. Draco pushes Harry back onto the bed. 

 

“Don’t you dare interrupt me, Potter. I’ll have your head if you try to do this again. I told you to rest!”

 

“I feel brill, Draco, honest! I really don’t need to–” Harry stops mid-sentence as he’s hit by a coughing fit.

 

“Don’t even finish that sentence,” Draco says with a murderous glint in his eyes as Harry continues coughing. “You never listen to me when it comes to things like this. Your health is important. _Please_ _rest_ , love. I want you to get better.” 

 

Harry’s definitely coming down with something; his dearly beloved looks like he was run over by the Knight Bus, and teaching in his condition will guarantee the sickness will spread.

 

“Next thing I know you’ll get all of Hogwarts sick. McGonagall would  _ never _ let me live it down.”

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to check out my Tumblr: https://inevitabledrarry.tumblr.com


End file.
